Mobile terminals, e.g. mobile telephones, mobile user equipment, personal digital assistants, mobile computers, tablet computers, notebook computers, laptop computers, etc., usually comprise at least one component part such as a battery, a SIM-card, a memory card, etc. which needs to be protected from the environment outside the mobile terminal during use as the environment may contain e.g. particles or moisture and which component part at the same time needs to be easily accessible from the outside of the mobile terminal for e.g. replacement purposes.
In order to at the same time both protect and grant easy access to a component part such as a memory card inside a mobile terminal, a removable lid covering the access opening in a mobile terminal housing for the component part to be both protected and accessed may be arranged on the mobile terminal. If the mobile terminal is to be used in a very dusty and/or very moist environment, a dust proof and/or moisture proof seal may be arranged between the mobile terminal housing and the lid in order to further protect the interior of the mobile terminal housing during use by preventing dust and/or moisture from entering the interior of the mobile terminal housing through the access opening. Such a seal may be arranged by arranging a lid of rubber material which lid is arranged in the assembled state of the mobile terminal to both cover the access opening and in a sealing manner abut against the exterior mobile terminal housing surface along the edge of the access opening.